Sestra
by AussieinCanada
Summary: NEW VERSION! When a case hits home for Nell what will be revealed about her past, present and future. How will the team react and what dangers will unfold? Read to find out! Reviews are welcome and encouraged, Nell/Team fic, title may change. Slightly AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer = I OWN NOTHING**

It was dark in OSP's tech room, where Hetty was briefing her two techs on a new case. At 7am they had been called in, and what they were hearing was not pretty.

Nell was finding this case quite disturbing, it brought up memories that she thought she had buried a long time ago. She could feel her partner watching her, as though he knew something was wrong. But she kept her eyes trained on the brightly light screen, where there was a live stream video of LAX, where firefighters and ambulance sirens rang through the speakers.

The airport had gone up in flames over an hour ago and only now did they have enough control over it to assess the damage. In front of the chaos a reporter was speaking to one of security guards.

"So did you see how this incident started Mr Aaronton?"

"Well, I wasn't right there, but from what I could see it looked like a bunch of pickpockets were going through security when they tried something funny. Donno what it was, but then a fight broke out. They punched the fella at the scanner and tried to take off, but me and Josh, that's my partner, and some other guys got a few of them…"

"So how did the fire start?"

"Well, I'm not precisely sure Ma'am, but I think one of them pulled something out and got the machine to spark. Then there must've been some kinda explosive-like substance in the bag in the scanner and everything just went up. "

"And what did these people look like."

"Well, real shady-like. Some of them were American, no doubt there. But they had some others with 'em, don't think they spoke a word of English. Some little kids to. If I was being honest with you, and I'm gonna be, the non-American folk looked a damn lot like what you would think them gypsies in Europe would look like."

This is where Hetty stopped the video. Left up on the screen was a birds-eye view of the ashes and smoke on the ground.

"They have started to compile a list of victims of the blast. There are many, too many. As you heard there were children there, many of whom have not yet been found." Nell noted the well hidden sadness in the older woman's eyes, this was a case that was going to hit home for everybody, not just herself. Then Eric spoke up

"So, we have a bunch of people come into the US, some of whom are American, stage what appears to be a terrorist attack, with lots of non-American children and people who look like gypsies. But none of this makes sense. Why would you bring children on an attack? Why gypsies? Something's missing." He looked confused and a little angry, which made sense, seeing what they had in front of them. But Nell was not paying attention to that; instead she was lost in her own thoughts and memories. She heard Hetty tell Eric to call the team in, but could not stop staring at the pictures in front of her. On the screen, more and more names came up on the lists of injured and killed. It terrified her.

"You ok Nell?" The sound of her partner's voice snapped her back to reality and she spun around to face him.

"Yeah, fine." She could see that her response did not satisfy her partner, but he didn't press the matter.

"Nell, go through the current list of vic's again. There _has_ to be something we're missing." Callen said, leaning on the table in the middle of the room. The team had gotten there half an hour ago, Kensi and Deeks had already left to check out the crime scene, but they still didn't even know what the essence of this case was. Nell had an idea, but it wasn't very nice and would bring up questions that she didn't want to answer. Not yet anyway. She was still hoping for another outcome, _any_ other outcome. "Nell?"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" She mentally shook herself; she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had missed everything that had been said.

"List of vic's please." The team leader sounded impatient, but she couldn't blame him, they had nothing.

"Oh, ok, well we have Anna-Beth and Julie Gregory, Caleb McMillan, Nia and Thomas Sesvek, Beatrice Bentleys, Katina Hanna…"

"Any relation Sam?" Eric butted in

"No" The agent stood with his arms crossed beside his partner, and looked none too happy to be asked the question.

"Well anyway, there's nothing that relates any of these people to each other, we've been through the list half a dozen times… oh!" Nell almost jumped in shock, the list had been added to.

"What? Oh…" Eric saw the number change as well, but it was evident that the two agents in the room had seen nothing.

"What is it you two?" Sam looked between the agents, wanting to know what they knew that he didn't.

"The list has more people." Eric walked over to stand beside Nell, who was staring at the screen intently once again. "Um, Simza Turk, Nadya and Florica Koren, Tsura Zupan, and Klavdija HaJhonz, they are all under age seventeen."

Nell backed up from the screen slowly, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening she thought, not again, not to _her_.

"Nell!" Sam took one look at the young analyst and hurried over. Eric and Callen followed suit. Closer up they could see she was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Concern for their team's youngest member took over their emotions as they pushed the case from their minds. Eric took one of her arms and looked at her face.

"Nell, Nell what is it?" She looked up at him, then back at the screen, sadness and anger taking over her body.

"R-re-peat-t… th-that l-last… na-name Er…ic. Pl-P-lease…" He carefully looked back round at the board, where the name now sat beside a picture of a young girl around 16 years.

"Klavdija HaJhonz?" He looked back at her face as she pushed away from him. "Nell, what is it?"

Then Nell's world started spinning and her vision blurred, she could feel herself push away from her partner and then let one word escape from her as the world went black.

"Sestra!"

**Hey everybody!**

**What do you think of the new version? **

**Yeah, still can't tell you what she is saying… although some of you might know!**

**Thanks tons to Jazzy (you are the world's best sister) and ****Tradgediane for all your help! **

**Again, I LOVE reviews… so let me know what you think**

**Luvs,**

**Yazzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer = I OWN NOTHING**

Nell could hear voices in the blackness. They were not ones she could place in her mind, or even speaking a language she could understand, but she listened anyway. She wondered what had happened, why she could only see darkness, why she could not move.

"Help! Please." She tried to speak, but could not tell if any sound had come from her mouth, or even if her lips had moved. So she tried again, and again. Then it dawned on her,

_Is this what it is like to die, am I dead?_

She pondered this thought for a while, but the more she thought the more she became aware that her head was pounding.

_This can't be death, _she thought, _or I wouldn't feel any pain._

Slowly, after what felt like hours, things became clearer. The voices became sharper, now speaking English, but still to muffled for her to understand the words. Her vision was beginning to clear, and she was aware of the whiteness that surrounded her.

_Oh god, I'm in a hospital._

She pondered that thought, wondering how in the world she had managed to land herself there. The memories were coming back, but slowly. She remembered bits and pieces, like Eric's face, Callen asking her to read the victim list, names, LAX going up in flames on the screen. But nothing yet that could have put her in a hospital, until…

"Miss Jones?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, _damn! I almost had it. _"My name is Nurse Lily, I'm going to take your hand and I would like you to squeeze it if you can hear me. OK?" Nell felt a hand grab her own, then she squeezed. Nurse Lily let go of her hand and continued to speak. "Very good, now your vision is probably a little blurry right? That's normal, but I'm going to take you off some of your anaesthesia in a little and it should clear up. For now though I want you to try and sleep so we can ease you off it ok?"

Nell could only assume the nurse had left the room, because she didn't hear any more from her. But she did what was asked and shut her eyes. After only a few minutes she felt sleep take over, filling her mind with a dreamless sleep.

Eric paced absently around the brightly lit waiting room. _Waiting room, _he thought in disgust, _they should call it the room of nervous wrecks._ The last he had heard was that his partner was in surgery for a fractured skull, with a concussion to boot. But it had been 8 hours and he had heard nothing, it was driving him mad.

The rest of the team had been there as well, Callen, Sam and Hetty having driven over as soon as the ambulance had taken Nell, along with Eric, to the hospital. Kensi and Deeks had also come, once they were done at the airport. But only Hetty was there with him now, and was currently sitting quietly reading some magazine in a crazy language Eric couldn't name. The others had left, either to work on the case or get food.

"Nell Jones?" a doctor appeared, calling out the name into the full room. It only took the two NCIS a second to reach him, both looking anxious and worried.

"That would be us." Hetty stated clearly, she didn't seem shaken up by this odd turn of events, _but, _Eric admitted to himself, _this was _Hetty Lang _they were talking about, nothing rattled her. _

"You are family?" The doctor asked, stating he could only reveal a patient's status to family members.

"Close enough" The small woman gave him her 'Hetty look', which could be quite intimating Eric found.

"Well then…" The doctor looked down at his clipboard. "Miss Jones has suffered a concussion, along with a fractured jaw and skull. She has been out of surgery for two hours and is doing well; we are planning to wake her up fully in another three. But first, I have a few questions I would like to ask. First, Miss Jones does not have a next of kin listed on her form, is there anyone we can contact?" Eric looked at Hetty, who in turn looked at him. He shrugged; he had never really asked her about that… something he regretted now.

"No, there is no one else." Hetty replied, certainty filling her voice.

"OK then, next, do you have any idea what caused her injuries? You have stated that she blacked out and hit her head, but what caused the fainting spell?" This time it was Eric who answered

"There was this picture, of a girl, maybe 15 or 16, who was killed in the blast at LAX this morning. Nell seemed to recognize the girl, and she started crying and shaking. She had me repeat the name and then she fainted… She said something though… um, not a word I recognized." Eric took a minute, trying to remember what his partner had said. "Sesra, I think, or maybe Sestra? It was hard to make out." He looked down at the ground. _Damn, I should have paid more attention._

"Thank you, that's all we need to know." The doctor turned around and started to leave the room, but not before Eric called out.

"Wait, when can we see her?" The doctor turned back to face him and answered

"We will let you know when she wakes up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! **

**I forgot to mention at the end of my last chapter...**

**Please excuse my lack of medicinal knowledge for the course of this story.**

**Thanks to my sisters again...but no thanks to my spellcheck.**

**That last chapter...and this one to...are kind of fillers, so bear with me please.**

**and finally...you may experience deja vu momentarily...but thats on purpose. **

**DISCLAIMER = I OWN NOTHING**

Nell opened her eyes. Everything was white and brightly lit ... it hurt her head.

_Where am I? _She thought, but only momentarily. The pounding in her head reminded her. _Right, I'm in the damn hospital._

"Miss Jones?" a female voice on Nell's said this more like a statement than a question. Nell turned her head slightly towards the voice. "Good your awake. Now your throat will probably feel fairly dry, am I right? I'll get you so ice chips to help with that in a minute. Oh, by the way, my name is Lily. You might remember me from earlier." For the next five or so minutes Lily gave her a brief explanation about how to call the nurse and ask for more pain medication. "I'll have a doctor come in and explain your situation alright?" Then she left, telling Nell not to move around to much.

She was back in less than a minute. But not for long, she handed Nell some ice chips and said, again, the doctor was coming.

_Great, I don't even know whats wrong with me._

Only a few minutes passed before the doctor came. He had gray hair, and looked as though he was probably somewhere in his 60's. He bustled around in his white lab coat for a few minutes, before going to stand at the end of her bed.

"Good morning Miss Jones" Nell liked him immediately, he just had an air about him that made you think, _He's a really nice, caring person. _"I'm Dr. White, how are you feeling?"

The ice had moistened her throat and mouth, making it possible to talk ... even though it was fairly painful. She tried to be honest and express herself the best she could, with the fewest words possible.

"Like I just cracked my head open." It came out sounding slightly sarcastic, although that could have been her choice of words.

_I spend _way _to much _time_ around the team, _she thought, _I'm picking up bad habits._

"Well, that sounds normal, considering you did just that this morning." Nell hadn't been expecting _that. _

"I...what?"

"You took quite a nasty spill earlier dear." She took the look he was giving her as pity, but the room was spinning so much that she couldn't really tell. "You fractured your skull after hitting that table, and your jaw received a slight hairline fracture from the force of your fall. They are not large injuries though, thanks to your friends..."

"Eric!" She cut the doctor off, remembering that morning. "Is they here?" She looked around franticly. She almost hoped that he wasn't there, so she wouldn't have to explain herself.

_But then again, _she thought, _it would be nice if he was worried enough to stay_.

"Yes, I do believe a couple of them stayed...you did have quite a few people here. They seemed to be rather worried about you."

_The team was here? Do they really care about me?_

"Can I see them? Please?" She needed to know who it was, and she defiantly owed them an explanation.

Dr. White looked up at the clock, then back down at his clipboard.

"Well, visiting hours are almost up...but I don't see why they couldn't visit for a little while. I'll let them know your are awake and send them in, alright?"

"Please. Ow!" Nell had made the mistake of trying to nod her head in response. Her fractured skull did not seem to enjoy the movement though, and she made note not to try it again.

**Ok, this one is a little shorter than usual...but I didn't want to make it really long so I split this bit into two. **

**I'll try to update as much as I can, but summer studies take some time...My parents take the time we have off school to add extra language lessons...crappy.**

**I also nanny these two kids next week, all week, so you may not get as many updates then. (my days are 7:30-6:30...ouch, I know...but I'm getting 100$ a day soooooo...)**

**Anyway, reviews+ideas are love. Let me know what you think should happen...**

**Or...if there is something that you would like to read about (ie. another story) but don't want to write yourself, you can PM me and i'll see what I can do! **

**Luvs, **

**Yazzy! :)**


	4. A Note sorry

**Okay, first off...I would like to say sorry and that I will not be continuing with this story.**

**I have been having a hard time writing Sestra, because i think I started it all wrong. I thought about it some more and I realized that I would need to restart, with a new plot and new everything. **

**I do believe that this one will be a little better. Almost more of a team-fic... but not at the same tie, because it will focus more on Nell and her story. **

**I am going to have to invent a lot of pasts for our favourite characters, but I do think you'll all like it. **

"_**To Damn Close**_**" will involve slight ties to season 2's episode 1: 'Human Traffic' (I know, I am centering it on Nell and she wasn't even there... be please be patient and you will see.) But mostly takes place after the team gets back from Romania, so after season 2. **

**If I am still writing once the 3****rd**** season arrives, I might try to tie the story to the plot...we shall see.**

**Anyway, please read... even if you hate me for canceling Sestra. But you will love this one, I promise. I will also have all 3 of my sisters (Kari, Jazzy, and Nadya) helping me and editing the story. So lots of thanks to them in advance. **

**Loves, **

**Yazzy **


End file.
